Forgive me, Fang
by artisticsoul2013
Summary: SPOILER ALERT!DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ FANG! Max is desprate to find Fang,and only Dylan knows where he is. Will Max give Dylan what he wants, just to find Fang? And what will Fang say to her actions? Read and Review! And like:
1. Chapter 1

MAXIMUM RIDE

chapter 1

It has already been three weeks since Fangs departure and I missed him more than words can say. How in the heck was I supposed to wait 20 years to see him? Twenty years! That's like putting honey in front of a bear and trying to tell him not to eat it. Physically impossible. Though, through all this mess, I do deserve some good props. Instead of breaking down and completely locking myself in my room like I wanted to, I didn't. Of course the flock and I had our day or break down and weep, but I didn't want to keep it that way.

First things first, I put them to work on cleaning up the house, while I went grocery shopping. Angel joined me and together we flew in silence, and I don't mean fly like in a plane or some other aircraft, no I meant fly as in with wings. Wings that have been grafted onto our body by sick, twisted, evil scientists. Finally I broke the silence by asking, "So your not going to leave me again? I mean, just making sure so I can be prepared for my heart to ripped out again." I knew it was harsh, but she knew we never had that talk that I've been wanting to have for weeks. So I laid it on her. I directed all my anger into those words and I could tell she felt them because she flinched when I asked her about my heart being ripped out.

I glared at her and when she finally looked up from the canyon below us, I could see tears in her eyes. Okay. I didn't think she would cry about it. It was rare for any one of us to cry, though we all had a good dose of the salt water this past couple weeks, but I seriously thought that Angel was just merely going to shrug her shoulders and say, "I'll be sure to tell you a day in advance." But she was literally crying, streams of water pouring down her face, clumps of snot blowing behind her in the wind.

"Ang, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I just... don't want you to leave again, that's all. Please don't cry sweetie." Angel slowly wiped away her tears and glance up at me. I gave her the best smile I could muster and nodded.

"Its all my fault that he's gone Max, I just know it. He left because I told him he was going to die, and he did die. I let that happen to him. I didn't save him, nor did I save you. I was too hooked up on being the leader, and thinking I was right all the time. You and Fang did love each other, but I know you loved us too, but I still made the flock turn against you. I'm sorry Max, I really am." Angel began to cry again and slowly lose altitude. I lowered my self down too, and moved as close to her as I could possibly get without our wings colliding.

"No Angel. It was not you fault at all. It was Fangs choice to leave. You had no part in it. You-"

"But remember how he said I was right too, how splitting up the flock will help. I said that!" she screeched, as if she couldn't believe it. "I had part in him leaving and I feel horrible about it." I looked at her, and decided not to say anything about it. I just let her cry. Of course I know she had a big part in it, but we all did. Mine was just big enough to make him leave. If I just hadn't agreed to open my self up to him as much, if we didn't kiss every second, if I acted more like a leader, I-

"He would have still loved you and would have respected your wishes." Angel said, interrupting my rant again. "But while you think being more concealed was a better way to go, you both loved being open, and romantic to each other. It came naturally and there was not way to stop it." she shook her head and sighed. "At least we know he's safe." but I barely heard her, for I was already angling myself downward towards the market.

chapter 2

"Okay, so we have meat, veggies, fruit, bread, mustard, ketchup, pickles, cereal, waffles, syrup, eggs, cinnamon rolls, milk, cheese, chips, and toilet paper. What else do we need?" I asked Angel, checking toilet paper off the list.

"Ice cream." she giggled and ran down the isle containing the frozen goodness. "Max, can we? Please?" she stuck out her bottom lip and blinked rapidly.

"Sure. I guess, but not a lot." I shrugged and walked down past the ice cream towards the check out. I stood waiting in line, till all the sudden my back tingled. I whipped around and did a 360, looking at every face, corner, and isle. Nobody was staring at me, but I swear I could have seen a flash of black near the isle Angel was walking out of. She was smiling, carrying three tubs of flavored ice cream. Then I realized how big of a mistake it was, just bringing a sixty pound seven year along, who could barely fly with anything twenty pounds or heavier in her hands. When she saw my panicked expression, her smile disappeared and she too did a sly 360.

"Max, what is it?" she asked, finally coming up next to me.

"I feel like someone's watching me, and when I looked around, I could have sworn I saw a flash of black behind you. Did you pick up anything around you?" and by that I meant, did you hear anyone's thoughts that sounded different or close. Yes, I said read minds. My little powerful seven year old could do that, plus much more.

"No I didn't. Not a peep." she gave my an innocent look, and I glanced back one more time, just to be sure. When I saw the isle was empty, I shook my head and moved forward, putting the groceries onto the conveyor belt. When we had bought all our food and had secured ourselves for flight behind the store, Angel asked, "Did you think it was Fang?" I glanced at her and cautiously nodded. "Well, there's no need to think that. Dylan said he was long gone and safe."

What?" I yelled in shock. Angle jumped and stepped back a bit. "How in the heck does he know that?" I tried really hard to lower my voice but failed, miserably.

"He can see him. Remember? Dylan has really good sight. He can see Fang. When I asked him about it, all he told me was that he's far away and that he was safe." Angel face was filled with worry while mine began to fill with rage. Without thinking, I jumped into the air, spread open my wings and flew high into the wide, open air. I flew straight and fast, without stopping to rest or slowing down for Angel keep up. I knew it was wrong to leave her, but right now I was so mad that I didn't have time to fly slow. If Dylan could see fang, and he didn't tell me, I am so going to kick his butt from here to China.

Chapter 3

"Dylan!" I screamed, running into the safe house and dropping the groceries into the kitchen. "Dylan!" I screamed again.

"What?" he asked, slowly walking into the kitchen, yawning. "Where's Angel?"

"Where's Fang?" I screamed so loud that my voice echoed through the canyon next door. Dylan's face instantly darkened and he looked to the floor mumbling things like, 'I'm gonna kill her, why did she spill the beans, angel...' plus some swearing here and there. "You know where he is, don't you?" my voice instantly dropped to a whisper and I backed away, tears stinging my eyes. Dylan looked up, his perfect features creating a mask of horror on his face.

"Max, I'm sorry. I didn't think it was right for you to know. He said not to come looking for him, and if you knew where he was, then you would."

"Hell yes I would! He's my brother, my life, my boyfriend! Yes I would! Now tell my where he is or I'll beat it out of you!" I was screaming again, running toward him. I made as if to punch him, but he whipped out his hand and grabbed my wrist, yanking me closer to him and kissing me. I struggled against him, but he wouldn't let go. Our hands stood up straight in the air and his other hand wrapped slowly around my waist. I heard Angel enter through the door, but then leave the house.

I will admit, he's a really fierce but good kisser. Wait. Did I just say that? Well it was true... I guess.

** _See Max. you two belong together and it took Fang leaving for you to realize it._**

_ Voice?_ I asked, still kissing Dylan.

_** Hi Max. How are you? **_

_ What is it I have to do to get him to tell me where Fang is? _I asked, annoyed.

_**Well... it's not that simple.**_

_Just tell me what I have to do and I'll do it._

_** You must be his other half in return. You must be complete, you must be one.**_

_So, all I have to do is kiss him some more?_

_** No, you must do what the doctor said to Fang and Dylan. To make your love complete, and your bond strong, you must mate with this boy. And once that happens, there will be no love with another. You will realize how much you love him, and that will be it.**_

__I yanked away from Dylan and stepped back some.

"You see Max, how much we were made for each other." Dylan smiled and stepped closer to me. I put a hand on his chest to stop him and looked down. _You mean you want to...um... have-_

_ **Sex? Yes Max, that's exactly what I and you both want. You'll see. **_

_But I've never had sex before. _If it was possible to sound flustered in your head, well then I was._ I wont know a thing._

_** He will though. And when he does, then you will. Then he will tell you where Fang is.**_

__"I think you know what I want, Max. And once I have that, I will tell you." Dylan said, placing his hand over mine. I looked up at the sudden touch, and stared into his eyes. I wanted to know where Fang is, so bad, but was it worth it? If we... um.. mate, will I still be able to find my Fang, and be with him instead? Finding Fang was worth everything I had, maybe even me. He was worth the shot, and I said I would do anything.

I squeezed my eyes shut, took a deep breath and sighed. Opening my eyes, I looked at Dylan and nodded. Slowly, I moved closer to him and kissed him. He was light at first, then he realized that I was agreeing to his price. He picked me up so that I had to wrap my legs around his waist. He walked up to his room and shut the door. It went downhill from there, or up hill. I cant remember well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys. My Internets been out for awhile. I have not found one person who hates Dylan more than I do, till I got a comment from Mad as a Hatter. Ha-ha:) trust me you guys, Dylan will dye and victory will be mine. Now that you know how much I hate him, all you have to do is stick with me and wait and see how I create this ending, this perfect death. **

** Thank you for all the comments. Hopefully they wont be screaming at me for liking Dylan this time. But you might be screaming at me for what I did in this part of the story. Oh well, read, review, like, and stay with me till the end:)**

Chapter 4

2 weeks later

"Max!" Angel yelled from the other room.

"What is it?" I asked, walking into the bathroom, where she stood cold and wet.

"The shower water turned cold on me, and it colored my hair." she said in a pouty voice. Of course I couldn't see her hair because it was underneath her towel, so I pulled off the towel, and gasped. Angel's hair was now white. Like all of the luscious golden honey was sucked out, leaving it platinum blonde, if not even that.

"Well I think its pretty." I said, bending down to her level. She wore the cutest white frilly dress, that ended right above her knees. It was paired with a little bow that was tied lightly around her neck. I kissed her forehead and stood up, walking out of the bathroom. I kept a blank expression on my face all the way to my room. When I opened the door, there waiting for me was Dylan. I sighed and walked in.

"Morning." he said, beaming up at me. He sat lightly on the edge of my bed, waiting for me to return. I rolled my eyes and sat next to him. He placed his arm around my shoulder, and by now I knew it was pointless to shrug my way out of this friendly guested. All he would do is threaten me with horrible words like, death and abuse, saying he would inflict pain onto me and my flock. I knew he could and would. He has already. Thank God my Gazzy was strong enough to stand a good beating.

"Good morning." I said, my voice not at all as sweet as his. "How did you sleep?"

"Like a baby. You? Oh, wait, ha-ha. You were next to me. I know how you slept." I looked at him shocked, and sprung up from the bed.

"You did what?" I asked, my voice rising with anger. "You were watching me sleep?" I was disgusted by the thought of this monster laying next to me all night. Even though we were...bonded, I still hated his guts, especially now that he has what he wants. His good charade was over. There was no more acting for him, and guess what. I still didn't have a clue where Fang was. My Fang. I had done a horrible thing, sleeping with Dylan, all for nothing. I had just dangered myself, and my flock. It hurt so much to realize it. I cried every night before bed, most of the time the tears soothed me into a deep sleep.

"Yeah. So? Do you have a problem with that?"

"Yes, actually. I do have a problem with that." I watched his face slowly turn from questioning to rage. I had no idea what had happened to the sweet annoyingly gorgeous Dylan we all knew about a month ago, and I don't think I'll be seeing him again anytime in the near future. He stood, and bolted for the door before I had time to even realize what he was doing. I ran after him but was too late. He had already slammed into Angel's room and I heard her scream. He walked out with Angles head of hair in his hand, her skinny body dragging on the floor behind him. I screamed along with her.

"Drop her now!" Iggy's powerful voice boomed from behind Dylan. Dylan turned around dropped Angel, not to lightly, onto the floor at his feet.

"Hey! This is our problem here. We don't need you to come in and be the savior!" Dylan yelled at Iggy.

"Yeah? Well too bad, cause I just did." Iggy strode right up to Dylan and punched him.

"Wait wait wait!" Gazzy yelled from behind Iggy. "I think I've found something! Look!" he held out a small black walkie talkie.

"Where did you find that?" I asked, stepping around Dylan. I picked up the communication device and studied it in my palm.

"More like what does it mean?" Iggy asked.

"I think I might have an idea. Wait? Where's Dylan? And Angel!" Gazzy yelled. I whipped around and found the hallway empty, and the front door open. Just then we heard a blood curdling scream that started out loud, then faded as if they were falling down the canyon. But see, the thing is, we're the only one around for miles, and that was a girl scream. I looked at the floor and saw Angel's missing body. Then I screamed myself.

Chapter 5

I was out of the house before you could even consider saying Angel. The sun beat down on my back as I jumped into the air and snapped out my wings. I flew close to the ground, searching for evidence that my baby was there. I flew in the direction of her scream, Iggy and Gazzy following close behind, searching too.

We looked for a good hour with no answers, no Angel, and no hope. I sighed and directed myself down towards the ground. I landed on my feet then dropped to my knees. "Where's Nudge?" I asked, instantly worried.

"She said she was going to swim in the pool some more. I'm guessing she's home by now." Gazzy said, exhausted. Gazzy and Nudge had left early this morning to take a swim in the pool CSM had built into the back yard. "She's probably worried about us." I stood and walked over to Iggy and did the most unlike Max thing anyone can do. I gave him a big hug. Kind of startled, he stepped back a bit, but then hugged me in return. I laid my head on his shoulder and cried. I actually cried, and once I started, I couldn't stop.

"It's okay Max. We'll find her, and she _will_ be alright. Trust me. And when we find Dylan, will you give me the pleasure of ripping off his head and throwing it down the canyon?" I wanted to say that I would willingly help, but all I could do was nod slowly. "Good. Cause when I find him, I'm not only gonna rip his head off, I'm gonna-" but Gazzy's scream cut Iggy's comforting rant short.

I let go of Iggy and ran over to Gazzy, who was leaning over the edge of the canyon. I leaned over too and shook my head at what I saw. Our raptor vision helped us with almost everything, including seeing in the dark. Well, in this situation, it helped us see all the way to the bottom of the canyon. The empty, bloody canyon, where my baby, my Angel lay, broken, crumpled and dead.

My blood ran cold and I slowly lost track of everything. All I knew was that I wanted to be down at the bottom of the canyon, dead next to my baby. Slowly, I moved my hand away from the edge and placed it in the open air, as if I was reaching for something out in the distance. Now, if I put all my weight on that one hand, I would fall, and when I fall, I would keep my wings tucked in. Even at this distance, we could tell Dylan broke her wings, leaving her helpless as she feel.

Anger boiled inside of me, and I began to move forward, off the cliff. Unfortunately I had Iggy and Gazzy on either side of me, so when Gazzy saw what I was doing, he warned Iggy and together the dragged me away from the cliff, literally kicking and screaming.

"Max!" Iggy said, blocking my view of the cliff. Through my tears, I could see his unseeing eyes were red and somewhat puffy. Gazzy was full out crying. That was his sister he lost. His actual blood sister, yet he was acting more mature than I. When I realized this, I stopped yelling and sat quietly, my arms wrapped around my knees, and my head resting on them. We sat in silence again for another good thirty minutes. Finally I told them the best plan I could think of.

"We have to leave." I said. My voice was so scratchy that it didn't even sound like me. I cleared my throat hoping that would help. "I think we should find another safe house some where and maybe even try to go to school." at that, the boys looked up. Gazzy opened his mouth as if to say something, but I cut him off. "I know that plan failed before but I do still think its knowledge we are missing the most. Plus the CSM had that school built just for people like us. We would fit in. And it would take our mind off of things."

"Nudge would be thrilled." Iggy said in a whisper. I nodded quietly.

"Just to try it out for a bit. What do you say?" I asked.

"I'm in. School wasn't so bad last time, boring, but not to bad." Iggy moved his head back and forth, as if he was looking around.

"Okay. Well, lets get back. Nudge is probably worried

chapter 6

I sat quietly on my bed, my things packed and my heart empty. I realized that the only person in this situation who could help me way Fang, and he was gone which made my heart feel more empty.

"Max? I think I might have some information for you." I said alright, and Gazzy walked in to my room and onto my bed. "Here. Look." he, again, handed me the walkie talkie.

"I know, you showed me."

"But here, listen." he pressed a little button on the side of the walkie talkie, and instantly a woman's voice filled the room.

_Our subject has been spotted in the bedroom, and he has completed his task. He will go to the bathroom, and when he does, we will capture him and send in mechanical decoy. _After a short pause, her voice started again. _The subject is on the move. I just sent in four of our best enhanced fighters. I shall keep you up dated on the procedure. _But right after she said that, the walkie talkie beeped and all sound was lost.

I was looking down at the carpet with sudden interest. So right after Dylan and I's mistake, they captured him and sent in a new one. A new one to do what though? Exterminate the flock. Probably, because he had just killed Angel. And where was he now? Where was the real Dylan? And who was this woman?

"Max." Nudge's timid voice appeared at the door.

"Yes sweetie?" I asked, looking up. I could see she had been crying hard too. We all have.

"We're ready to go when you are."

"Oh. Okay then. Lets get out of here. Thanks Gazzy for showing me that. We'll talk about it later. For now... lets just get out of here." he nodded and walked out of the room. I gathered everyone into the kitchen, where we all wore our backpacks and clean clothes. "Okay. Here's the deal. We're going to fly the full distance out of here, then we'll find some place to stop in north, northwest Oregon, fly straight through Washington, stop in Canada, then we can fly on up to Alaska. What do you think?" they all nodded in agreement, so I said okay, and we began our journey, flying away from horrible memories, losses, and love.

**Okay, I'm sorry I made her die, but seriously, she was starting to piss me of so I just said what the hell and went with it. I'm sorry to all those Angel loving fans... she's just too bossy for me in the stories. Okay:) I think you guys will love the next chapter, or the end of it at least. When you review, I will write:) tats for now! ~ artisticsoul (katie)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I am sooooo sorry I haven't written anything. It has been a very, very, very busy summer. But trust me, when my friend gives me my book, Fang, back, I swear I will write. I'm hoping like hell that that means I will have another chapter posted in no more than two weeks. I am truly touched by all of your reviews, and subscriptions. I didn't know this story was that good. I also must think of a plot too:) I was kinda wingin' it before and that's not working so well now.**

**So as I was saying, I am soooo sorry it's taken me so long, but I swear, a chapter will be up soon. Okay?:) By the way, how is your guys' summer? I hope good. Mine is hot as hell-_- ugh...**

**Thank you for the reviews! You can review this too:) Might make feel better about making you guys wait so long*cries***

**Love, Artisticsoul (katie) 3**


End file.
